Memories
by BlackDeathButterfly13
Summary: A short one-shot about an OC dying in Tsuna's family.


**OoO**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hitman Reborn or it's characters. The OC is mine though.**

**Pairing(s): You can see it how you want to. Maybe Hibari/OC/Belphegor?**

The room was quiet and gloomy, like a funeral. Which made since because it was one. Tsuna and his maifa family walked around the room, greeting each other sullenly, even Ryohei. Things weren't going to lighten up anytime soon either.

Mei Mizu, female of sixteen. She was trained by Shamal with Gokudera, before going on her own to get stronger. Years later she came back to join Tsuna's family, joining in their bonds. At one point, she had been kidnapped by the Varia, but instead of being a prisoner, she was a guest. In the time she had spend with both sides, she had made many friends that she held to dearly. Now...that was all over. All thanks to Byakuran and his army, killing her.

The darkly lit room held the following people; Tsunayoshi Sawada, Hayato Gokudera, Takeshi Yamamoto, Lambo, Ryohei Sasagawa, Kyoko Sasagawa, Haru Miura, Reborn, Kyoya Hibari, Superbi Squalo, and Belphegor. Though it was shocking that some where there, mainly the last three listed. Tears were shamelessly shed by all except Hibari, Squalo, and Belphegor. After all, the three had their pride to hold onto, but no one blamed them, knowing Mei didn't want them crying anyway.

Tsuna was the first to kneel infront of the casket, looking at the pale face of his friend. Her hair made a raven halo around her head and her once sapphire eyes were closed, lips painted at bright red. A sob came from him, not feeling anything wrong about crying for her.

_"Tuna-chan! You can't run from the ball!" Mei exclaimed with a amused glint in her eyes._

Gokudera looked down at her with an unblinking gaze. Kneeling, he bowed his head, tears streaming down his cheek as he let out a pained growl.

_"Goku-kun, you can't keep putting your live on the line like that." she gently chided him, wrapping his arm._

Yamamoto walked up with Lambo and Haru, both needing someone there for them. He couldn't find it in him to smile. Haru and Lambo held to each other, bawling and turning away from the corpose.

_"Haru-chan, Lambo-chan! Let's go get some ice cream!" the black-haired fighter called, waving her arms._

_"I bet I can get you out, Yama-kun." a bat was leaning against her shoulder as she smirked at him._

Ryohei and Kyoko walked up to the coffin. Kyoko wanted to be strong, so did Ryohei. Sometimes they both had to just let it all go though. Both red and puffy-eyed, bowed in respect.

_"I'll show you extreme!" Mei shouted, chasing Ryohei down the halls._

_"Let's go eat some cakes with the others then, okay?" she said to Kyoko, grabbing her hand._

Squalo didn't walk up to the case, though he did bow to her from his corner, not wanting to seem weak.

_"Sharkie, you're soo tough!" she laughed as he brashed his sword at her._

Reborn walked up, not crying, but a deep frown on his face. Opening his mouth he said, "You were a great member of the family." His head lowered to her.

_"I promise to do all I can to help the family, Reborn-san. You can trust me!" a smile spread across the two's faces._

As people began to leave, two figures walked up to her resting place and looked down at her. A pair of hands stroked her cheeks then drew back as the lid to the casket closed and was carried off.

The next day, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto walked up to her grave to set flowers there. Tsuna blinked as he looked at two items that were placed on her tombstone.

"How strange..." Yamamoto said, Gokudera nodding in agreement.

_"You know, I can't pick at the moment. You've both become very dear to me since I've met you. Give me time....For now, I'm happy to love you both so much. I'd hate to give us all pain right now before a battle." Mei said with soft and sad eyes, almost as if she was giving her last words. Then she started to walk away."I'll see you guys around....."_

On Mei's grave was two things that stuck out to everyone. One was a Tonfa, laying on it's side, sun shining off of it. The other was an oddly shaped knife, showing light just as brightly. For a second, Gokudera could have swore he saw something. A jacket from their school turning around the corner of the graveyard gate and something black and blonde jump from the trees.

_"....Hibari-kun....Bel-kun..." the small figure slowly disappeared, silent tears rolling down her face. "Don't forget me." she whispered, knowing that they wouldn't even hear._


End file.
